We'll Start as Friends
by cokefloat
Summary: It's been five years since the Infinity Clock incident. Fairy Tail changed, and so did it's members, but a fateful encounter with a past foe/friend will make her realize what she's truly yearning for.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Yo! It's my first time writing a story, so I don't know if I made anything wrong or what. I don't know if I have and typos or wrong grammar, since English is not my native language, so please inform me if there's any. Anyway, I based the story form the first ep until the last ep of the "Key of the Starry Sky" arc and some of the spells are made up. Copyrights to Hiro Mashima and other related persons.

* * *

It has been five years since we met.

Not as friends, but as enemies.

My 'job' hurt you and your friends.

Everything went crashing down when the truth was revealed and I didn't know what to believe.

I told you my story and you accepted me. How can you trust someone who hurt you?

I asked you a question and you answered me as if nothing happened.

All these years, that single question remains in my head,

"How can you smile at me after everything I did to you?"

-o-o-o-o-o-

(Lucy's POV)

In the year X796, nothing really changed in Magnolia except Fairy Tail is once again the #1 guild in Fiore. Every year more wizards from different places join. Because of the new members, we had to repair the old guild house. Since then, the guild has been livelier than ever. Well, the more the merrier, right? Me? I still live in that crummy apartment. Even though the guild receives a lot of requests again and the reward money is huge, everything goes back to them because of the damage done by, none other than, Natsu and the others. That's why nowadays, we're going our separate ways to at least earn something.

"It's been weeks since I saw everyone. I didn't expect this mission to be this long." Stretching out my arms, I walked towards the exit of the ruins with Plue keeping me company.

"Now that that's done, time to go home."

These ruins reminds me of the time when the Legionnaires attacked us. But that's ancient history and everything went better that expected. I wonder how they are doing.

"Lucy Heartfillia?"

"Eh?" my thoughts were cut off by a voice. I looked for the source and saw a familiar face.

"Mary? Mary Hughes?"

"It is you! How are you doing?" She ran closer and grabbed my hand.

"I'm fine. How's your mission?"

-o-o-o-o-o-

Our conversation went on for hours. I told her what happened to Magnolia after they left and she told me her adventures during her mission.

She traveled to different continents searching for a place to seal the clock. She said she hasn't found a place because she tried to seal it under churches again, so she tried to look for ruins with enough magic to hold the seal. The ruins we're in was the first one she found. She was planning for another 5 year search.

"So? What brings you here, Lucy Heartfillia?"

"You can drop the formalities, you know? I accepted a mission here. The locals said they feel something weird every time they pass by. I already investigated each room and floor but I haven't found anything." As I fill her up with the info I have, she placed her hand on her chin.

"The locals may be right." She said bluntly.

"Huh? How can you prove that?"

"Actually, I felt a strong magical pressure in town. When I search further, it lead me to this ruins."

Those five years of search trained her physically and mentally.

"Did you check the –" the ground started to shake.

"What the–? An earthquake?" I stood up and looked for the exit but… "I can't move."

'Mary? Did she do this to me? Did he set me up?'

"Lucy-san! Watch out!" As soon as I heard her voice, I regained control of my body.

"Mary! Wha–" Turning around I saw her dashing towards me.

"Lucy-san! Above you!"

I look up and saw debris falling. I grabbed my keys, but it was too late to call a spirit.

"Lucy-saaan!" Just in the nick of time, she tackled me with such strength that it send us far away from the debris. The earthquake weakened and the ruins is now messier than it was before.

I was relieved that we're safe, but…

"That was close. Lucy-san, are you alright?"

"Y-yeah."

"WHAT KIND OF POSITION IS THIS!?"

I lay there on the floor while she lifts herself, positioning above me. Her hands beside my head, knees bent and touching the floor, and her face – those arrow-shape eyebrows, those yellow eyes, that white bangs hanging…

"With all those debris falling, I'm impressed to see you two alive." My thoughts were cut off by a voice which echoed through the ruins.

My cheeks flushed red when I realized that we have been in this position for a while. We set ourselves to a sitting position and looked for the culprit.

"Lucy-san!" she points out to a pile of debris across the ruins. The rubble started to move. An arm emerged from the pile and started to lift itself up. We quickly stood up and prepare for battle

"Who are you?" Mary asks with an angry tone.

"Wait, I know you. You're that wizard who hijacked Love and Lucky. From Naked Mummy, right?"

"I'm glad you still remember."

"How can I forget someone who almost hurt my father." I grit my teeth and grabbed one of my keys.

"Lucy-san, let me take care of this." She raised her Holy Tact up to her chest telling me to stop anything I'm planning to do.

"But, I–"

"I know how you feel. But for me, this is my chance for repenting. We used your father's name to get something from you. I'll pay your kindness back by defeating him."

As she said those words, she showed her usual evil grin. But this time, that smile feels reassuring.

"Enough with the chit-chat. It's time to die!" The NM wizard pulled out his gun and dashed towards us.

Mary, on the other hand, Raised her arms like she always do.

"Command Magic: Take Over: Satan's Soul!"

Her whole body released an unbelievable amount of power. An earthquake started again. The NM wizard stopped. His face is obviously scared but he tried to act tough and pointed his gun at her.

"Naked Mummy, right? I'll give you one more chance." Mary, still inside the vortex of magic, warned him. "I'll give you five seconds to leave this place before I put my hands down. One… Two…"

Still no movement. You can see in his face the fear of losing his life to a stranger.

"Lucy-san, I haven't mastered the spell yet and I might lose myself. When the counting reaches five, I want you to run." She looked at me with serious eyes.

I grabbed one of my keys and prepared for impact. "I'd rather stay and protect myself." She smiled at me and continued.

"Three…" Her magic increases as she lowered her arms. "Four…" Her appearance is starting to change. Her purple hair turned silver and her clothes is burning, changing it into what the 'Satan Soul' is wearing. I was about to open a gate, but…

"A-alright! I give!" He dropped his gun and pulled out a lacrima from his pocket. He disappeared as soon as he broke it.

Mary dropped her weapon and the vortex disappeared. Her body, weakened from the spell, collapses. I manage to catch her before her head hits the ground. Her hair and clothes change back to her own.

"I'm sorry, Lucy-san. I used too much magic." She slightly opened her eyes while panting.

I shook my head in disagreement. "You shouldn't apologize. You did a good job you know. And besides, it's better this way."

"Better? But you just said he almost killed your father." Even without breath, she can still argue.

"I know. But like what I said five years ago, it's off my chest and I have friends that I know will take care of me like a family. Besides, I don't want my friend to kill someone." I let out a smile to change the mood. "Now that that's clear, we should go to an inn. I have a room in town. You could spend the night there." I grabbed her arm, wrapped it around my shoulder and let her settle to a sitting position.

"But Lucy-san I–"

"You don't have to be shy and I doubt that you could stand up on your own."

"Alright."

With our weapons in our pockets and the past left behind, we stand together, unaware of what might fate bring us.

* * *

So, what do you think? I'm planning to add more chapters if you guy liked it. So please leave a review, I appreciate it. =D


	2. Chapter 2

(Lucy's POV)

There was complete silence on our way to the inn, even though the town made a lot of noise. The fact that we were covered with the dust and people starring at us made the road long and awkward. I took a quick glance at her to make sure she isn't out of breath of something. At the corner of my eye, I saw her head turn to the opposite direction. Was she looking at me?

"We're here!" She looked at the building with astonishment.

"Is something wrong?"

"N-Nothing!" Her voice says the opposite. I'll let it slide for now.

"If you say so. Let's go inside."

-o-o-o-o-o-

Inside the room, we took our baths individually and change into our yukata.

"That was refreshing!" I took off the towel on my head. "Did you wait too long?"

"Not really. Oh, the food arrived while you were taking a bath."

"Oh! It's here already? Help me set the table, then let's eat." Why is she looking away?

-o-o-o-o-o-

After our meal, we head straight for bed but…

"Uhh… Lucy-san? How do can sleep here?"

"I'm sorry. I tried to order another but they ran out."

'WHY DID THEY RAN OUT OF FUTONS?!'

"There's only one and since you're the guest, you can take the futon. I'll use a towel."

"No! You might catch a cold. I'd rather… share it with you. We're both girls anyway."

I don't know why but my heart skipped a beat and our cheeks were bright red. I guess even though we're both girls, some things are still embarrassing to say.

"Alright. I'll sleep with you." I slid into the futon and covered myself with the blanket. "What are you waiting for?" She turned off the lights and slid inside.

It was dark, but the light from the moon lit the room. We were laying on our backs and facing the ceiling. Our bodies were tired but it's still too early to go to bed.

"Hey." I called out to break the ice.

"What is it?"

"That spell you used, wasn't that Mira's?"

"Eh? I-It's a funny story actually." She covered her face with the blanket.

"It doesn't look like it's a funny story. Come on, tell me!" I lay on my front and pull down the blankets.

"No way!" And turned her back against me.

"Come on…"

"No!"

"Please?"

"No."

"Fine, but I'll have to take this 'hand' with me."

"Hand?" She took a peek to see what it is.

"Yep. This thing you called 'Holy Tact', I'm keeping it."

"What? No! That's Lost Magic. I need that!" She quickly turned and tried to reach her weapon.

"It's either this or the story…"

"Fine, give me my weapon first." She reached out her hand and pout like a child. She's so cute!

"Alright, now tell me." I eagerly gave her her Tact.

"When the Oración Seis stole the clock parts and we were retrieving it, I encountered the Strauss siblings."

"And?"

"I was still the enemy and I kinda faced them to a deathmatch…"

"But how did you get Mira's power?"

"You haven't seen it yet? Next time we encounter an opponent I'll show you."

"Why not now?"

"Well, I can't use your keys. I can't even take your magic."

"Fair point."

We chat for hours until silence filled the city. I could only hear her laughter as we drift into a deep slumber. Even though the cold night kept me company in the past few days, I'm glad that someone shared their warmth with me.

-o-o-o-o-o-

The warm sun woke me up. My head feels heavy. We slept late because of each other's company. She still there, sleeping like a baby.

"Lucy-san…" She smiles as she calls my name. What kind of dream is she having? She looks so cute. It would be a shame if I wake her up, but it's already noon.

"Mary, time to wake up! It's already noon." My tone sounds like a mother's.

"Five more minutes…" She replied covering herself with the blanket.

"Come on now. You still have to seal that giant clock, right?" She flinched realizing she's been relaxing too much.

"Fine." She stood up and walked to the bathroom faster that I could.

-o-o-o-o-o-

After taking a bath and eating breakfast, we head outside and said our good byes.

"Guess it's time for us separate again." Mary sighs in disappointment.

"Looks like it, but I'm well meet again."

"How can you be certain?"

"Five years ago you left for your mission saying we won't meet again, but here we are saying our good byes again."

"You're right." We smile at each other as a sign of farewell.

* * *

A/N: Yo! It's been a while. I was busy with my class' yearbook and the graduation stuff. Mr. Lazy won't let me finish it. Well, now that that's out of the way, I have all the time I need (2 months or so). I'll be posting Ch 3 shortly, if my laziness isn't present. Oh, and if you notice, I change the 2nd char to Hughes since there's no Mary Hughes.

A month ago, I saw Priestess of the Phoenix and my prediction of FT repairing the old guild house is true. Yeay! (Ok, I'm the only one celebrating...)

Also, found out that FT is ending on March 30 (WHY?!) and they will start rerunning "FT Best!" on April 4. I'll be reading the manga after this season, but I'll still be using the 'anime only' eps.

So, I'll be seeing you soon in the next chapter. =D


	3. Chapter 3

(Mary's POV)

After a while, she left with her rent money and continued with her journey. As for me, I went home back in the inn. There inside the lobby, Sugarboy is waiting.

"Where were you? My babies and I waited for you all night." He ended the sentence with a melody and posed like a rockstar.

"Things happen." I walk pass him not wanting to start a conversation. People are looking at us with pity and entertainment.

_"Looks like he got dumped."_

_"They're a cute couple."_

_"Isn't the guy, gay?"_

All I hear are criticisms about us. They can think what they want.

"Are those things related to Lucy Heartfillia?" I flinched at the sound of her name. Silence filled the air.

_"Is he having an affair?"_

_"Lucy? Isn't she from Fairy Tail?"_

_"So he isn't gay?"_

The silence was quickly replaced by rumors.

I grabbed and dashed towards the hallway. When we reached our room, I took out my weapon and stopped his movements.

"How did you know?"

"Aren't we a little angry? More like embarrassed."

I didn't notice my face was bright red. "Shut up!" I lift him up from the floor.

"Baby! That's it, lift me higher!" Is he an M? I just can't understand what's happening in his head.

"What's wrong with you?" I released him from my spell and sat down on the bed.

"I saw you come in with Lucy Hearfillia. I'm guessing she invited you."

"I tried to turn her down, but she insisted."

"And you liked it, didn't you?" My face, once again, is bright red. "Bingo."

"Tsk. Shut up." I lay down and covered myself with the sheets.

"Come on. Tell me what happened." He sat down on the other bed and waited for my answer.

I peeked outside the sheets and try to get away but he doesn't look like he's moving. "Fine." I threw the sheets and let out a sigh.

I told him what happened in the ruins and her room, but I left out the details on what happened inside the bathroom.

"You almost killed him you know."

"Well that was my plan all along."

"Cold hearted as always, but you have a soft side. For 'her'." He looked at me with darting eyes.

When someone says something like that you get embarrassed, but at the same time you can help but think they're right.

"Also," I snapped out from my thoughts. "Five years ago, before we left for our mission, I saw you come out of the guild house and Lucy Heartfillia followed you."

"So?"

"What did you tell her?" Silence filled the room. I stood up and walked towards the balcony. Outside, the wind brushed softly on my face. Sugarboy followed.

"Hey, Sugarboy. Do you think it's wrong to feel this way?" I can hear my heart beating.

"When I ask people that question, they tell me it's not right because it's awkward to look at, it's against the law. Some say 'They will never be together, so why bother?'." Those words hit me like an arrow. "But, have you seen me sitting in a corner crying my eyes out? If you ask me those things are crap! Why would you let other people's opinion bring you down? If you love someone, you'll do anything to make them yours. And if they try to intervene, tell them this…" He pointed his mic at me. "At least I'm fighting for what I believe."

He looks like he's enjoying. I'm glad I have a friend like him.

"Thank you. I feel so much better, opening up something like this."

"No problem. Now, I'll ask you… When will you make your move?"

I thought the embarrassing moments were over. "I don't know. It's my first time talking to her like that." I rest my head on the railings and hide my face.

"Well it's time to resume our mission. But if you want her to become yours, make an effort."

"How!?" I shouted, unable to hold my emotions. "I don't know what to do, where to start or when to do it!"

"Relax, you don't have to pressure yourself." He held my shoulders and looked at me in the eye. "All you need is your feelings for her." He smiled then walked away.

"I'll be going now. I'll take care of the check out and everything. The rest is up to you."

The door closed and I was left alone. The wind continues to blow softly. This whole time, I can't take my mind off her. I want to see her again.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the huge delay. I admit, I was lazy. I watched a lot of anime and read doujins in the process.

Before the school year ended, I had to ask my classmates on what they think about same sex couples, since I approve to same sex things. I receive a lot of negative answers, which helped me a lot, but one answer that made me laugh and rage at the same time is "Why not try friends with benefits?". So, thanks guys! Even though you're not reading this.

I don't think I'll be posting for a while since my course requires a lot of effort and less sleep but I'll try to write more stories. Well, till next time!

P.S.: Potato Girl is mai waifu~


	4. Chapter 4

(Lucy's POV)

The trip back home was long and quiet, even though the other passengers were making a racket. Was I having fun with her? I arrived at the station and my friends were waiting for me.

"Lucy!" They rushed towards me and greeted me with a group hug. Team Natsu is once again reunited.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Back at the guild house, the smell of booze still surrounds the atmosphere. Performances on stage, duels on the tables, and drinking contests on another, this really is the Fairy Tail I love. But here I am, sitting on the bar's counter.

"Lucy? Is something wrong?" I heard my name from the riot.

"Ah. Erza! I'm fine, nothing to worry about." She took a stool and sat next to me.

"Really? It looks like you're a hundred miles away. Did something happen during your mission?"

"Y-Yeah, something like that." With my voice stuttering, I took a sip on the water.

"Would you mind telling me?"

"It's not really a big deal."

"Doubt it. You were spacing out, how can that be alright?"

"Fine." I cleared my throat and started. "Remember when I went to Acalypha? One of the members who hijacked Love and Lucky ambushed me during my mission."

"Did he do something to you?"

"No. Mary Hughes was with me."

"Mary? The Legionnaire? What happened?"

"She kinda saved me from being crushed." I told her what happened in the ruins and the inn. I didn't tell her about the bathroom thing. I wouldn't dare tell anyone about that.

"I see what's going on." She looked at me like a proud mother. "You two are in love."

"H-H-Hold on. Wha–" I didn't know what to say or how to react. My face turned red, my heart started beating fast, and I couldn't think clearly.

"Say no more. But I'll tell you this, there's nothing wrong in loving someone and if you don't want anyone to her away, go after her." She stood up, patted my shoulder and left.

-o-o-o-o-o-

I went home after our conversation since everyone was having a good time. I lay on my bed thinking about what happened in the ruins and what Erza said.

"Hay, Plue. What do you think?" He sat on the table reading something. It was my novel.

"Seeking for the Clock." It was the novel I wrote after the Infinity Clock phenomena. Maybe I should go to a publisher. "I'll do it tomorrow." I turned off the lights and ended the day.

-o-o-o-o-o-

The next day, I brought my manuscript with me but…

"Lucy, I got a mission for our team!" Natsu dragged me outside my apartment.

"Eh? I have to do something."

"That can wait. Come on, Gray and Erza are waiting at the station!"

"No wait! I need to go!"

"Yeah, go to the station! This is for your rent too."

Rent? Oh, right. I almost forgot to pay last month. "Fine let's go."

*sigh*

* * *

Yo! Here's a little something before I run out of free time. I'ts shorter than the other chapters but I think it's enough. At least I can post my finished works.

Anyway, I'll still continue this maybe next season? I dunno. If I have time I'll write the next chapter. Well, see yah next time!


	5. Chapter 5

(Lucy's POV)

"G-Get m out o-of here…." Natsu, as usual, is suffering from motion sickness.

"You never change, Natsu." Happy sighing…

Even with all the commotion…

"I feel like I'm being watched."

"What? Since when?" Gray blurted out.

"Shh…! Keep it down. You'll scare the passengers." I covered his mouth and looked around. *sigh*

"But still, this matted is very serious. We'll pair up and look for someone suspicious." Erza calmly ordered us.

"Alright! Lucy we'll–" Natsu was cut off by an incoming vomit.

"I guess you're useless now. Lucy and I will look around the cabin. You three will stay here."

"What?! I don't want to stay with this ill dude!" Gray stripped his clothes as he protests.

"Sit down and keep your clothes on!" Erza punched his head and grabbed my hand . "Stay here until we get back. Come on, Lucy."

-o-o-o-o-o-

We explored the train from the inside and Erza make sure we didn't separate.

"Let's go back to our seats. I guess it's just my imagination."

"Okay, but let's stay for a while." I want to talk to you about something."

"Alright…" What did I do wrong? Was it about the stalker?!

"So, how do you feel about her?" Her blunt question sent my heartbeat fast.

"I'm still not sure. I don't want to rush things"

"That's fine. You should get to know her."

"Like how?"

"Take her out for a walk, go on a mission with her or something…"

"Is that what you and Jellal are doing?"

"Ahh… I haven't– L-Let's go back to our seats." Even with her back turned, I could still see her red face. Cute~.

-o-o-o-o-o-

After a few hours, we arrived at our location, Onibus Theater. Yup, were here for another play. The play is basically a love story, but I doubt that this will end well. Erza, as usual, is vocalizing, Natsu is warming up like he's preparing for a brawl with Happy's help and Gray… do I need to say more?

"Hey, Gray! Put some clothes on!" Natsu shouted as he breathes out fire.

"Shut your mouth! You'll burn down the theater!" Gray, still in his boxers boxers, stood up and placed his hands in battle form. "This should cool you down! Ice Make–"

"You two fighting again!" A menacing voice stopped the fight. "Stop it this instant!"

"Y-Yes, Ma'am!" The duo immediately kneeled and kissed the ground.

"Excuse me…" A voice from the door was heard. "Thank you very much for accepting this job again." It's Mr. Rabian.

"You don't have to thank us, we're just doing our job."I replied as he handed out a stack of paper.

"Now here's the script I worked on. The play will start in two weeks so please be prepared. Thank you very much!" And left the room before I could say anything.

"Alright, team! Tomorrow, we'll start practicing." Erza starts giving orders again. "Lucy you'll be the princess! We'll decide on who will be the prince tomorrow. Everyone, have a good rest."

-o-o-o-o-o-

We stayed at a nearby hotel. Since we left the props in the theater, it took the room's space.

"That felt good!" I exited the bathroom still wrapped in a towel.

"Lucy, I want to talk to you about the roles." Erza enthusiastically called me out, then…

*KNOCK KNOCK*

"Who's there?!" Erza instantly snapped out after hearing the noise from the window.

"Requip!" From her pajamas, she quickly changed into her armor. I rushed to my keys and grabbed one.

"Gate of the–" The lock broke and the window opened forcefully. No one was there. Erza crept closer.

"Lucy!" As I walk closer, I saw a hand hanging. There's someone trying to abduct us!

"Wait! I'm not someone suspicious!" The hooded person shouted while hanging for dear life. "It's me!"

The hooded person look up to reveal her face.

"Mary?!"

"Could you guys help me?"

* * *

YO! It's been a while. A month? Never mind that, I'm back for a new chapter!

Well, my notebook was sitting there for months and it was begging for a new chapter. I guess I fell for the trick. Still have a loooooot of plates to finish and I did this around 3am.

Anyway, I was taking a lot of stress recently so I had to relive it. Playing Rock Band 3 (and horribly singing), writing new chapters, and the most important thing... SLEEPING! I sleep at 2am and wake up at 5am for goodness sake! Give me a break (literally)! *sigh*

Well, for now here's an omake. A friend asked me to make one. It's the first I ever made so... yeah.

cokefloat: *sketching*

Lucy: Hey! Nice sphere and bench.

C: I know! I didn't even know I could do something like this.

Mary: So, when will you make a cover?

C: M-Maybe a year or so?

M: What!? *grabs my shirt* There's like a blank face there!

C: I-I'm no good with body figures. *starts to cry*

L: Mary! Calm down!

C: GIVE ME A FEW YEARS! *escapes and ran away*

It sucked, didn't it? Yeah I'm planning to do a cover if I get better.

Enough about that. I did a draft until chapter 9 and a special chapter, so expect some lime or something less.

The next chapter will be loooooong so it might take some time.

For now, I'll take my leave. Well, see ya!

* * *

I just noticed the "I'm not someone suspicious!" part.

"Wait! I'm not someone suspicious!" (Yeah you are. You're hanging there looking like a peasant trying to get in.)

Yeah, sorry. I just had to.


End file.
